


A Monolouge or a Skit

by minieverfeel



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I dunno what else to call it, Mental talk, interpersonal conversation, mention of other characters, the field - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minieverfeel/pseuds/minieverfeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise Sasaki is in his head again. But he's not the only one there. And this isn't the normal place to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monolouge or a Skit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little mumble murmur thing I made. I hope you like it.

He lay in the blossoms, red and white. Spider lilies and Carnations.   
“Are you ready to give up?”   
Grey eyes opened and looked to his left. Kaneki Ken lied in the field.   
“It feels right almost.”  
“Giving up means death.” Another voice, much more feminine to his right.   
He turned and looked at the voice. Violet hair splayed against the striking white. Her kakugan was active, glowing in the blinding white of the room.   
“Is it right for me to die?”  
“I wondered that too.” This drew his attention the most. He sat up. in front of him was a boy, at least a few years younger than him. Black hair. An eyepatch. This was the original him.   
“What did you decide?”  
“To fight.”  
“For us.” The female mirrored.  
“For injustice.” The white haired one retorted.  
“…for them.” The black one answered.   
“…Them?”  
“Hide. Touka. Yoshimura. Yomo. Nishiki. Hinami.” Everyone I cared about. Everyone I could. I needed to protect my world.”  
“I needed to be free.” The white one mumbled.  
“It’s because you’re a ghoul.” The female replied.  
“What are we?”  
“Ghouls.” replied the female.  
“Alive…barely.” The white one grumbled, folding his arms.  
“…A person.”   
“A?”  
“I guess you’re right on that one…we aren’t multiple people, yet we are not one person.”  
“And none of you will accept me.”  
They turned to the lone woman in their head.  
“You’re still alive…I think.” The white one scoffed.  
“You call that living?”  
“Enough.”  
The black haired one silenced the white haired and the purple one, who seemed to be at each other’s throats. Probably a ghoul thing.  
“You’re the one in control for now Haise. What you do is your own decision.”  
“What if I get lost again?”  
Kaneki smiled.  
“Then you get lost. We all did. Why do you think you’re here?”


End file.
